karls_star_wars_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Karl's 2nd Star War
Welcome to the Wiki A Wiki for use of the players and GM of KarlGreyJedi's Star Wars RP game (season 2). For recap material please see season 1 wiki [] Opening Crawl https://brorlandi.github.io/StarWarsIntroCreator/#!/AKpM_Q62Raxrs8ErT5uM The NEW REPULIC has risen to greatness from the ashes of the GALACTIC EMPIRE with the help of the NEW JEDI ORDER. With exciting new technologies and the Jedi fiercely defending peace and justice, it looks like the galaxy is calm again. But all of this belies a sinister new agenda. Grand Master Luke Skywalker has secretly been possessed by millennia old spirit Rashiir, a mad scientist from the ancient Rakata race which once held much of the galaxy under their unforgiving rule. With the dark FIRST ORDER, and a NEW CONFEDERACY rising to prominence as well, many wonder how long these forces can continue to expand before they collide into galactic war. Far from these rising tensions a simple passenger liner leisurely makes its way toward the Corellian System. Unknown to its passengers the vessel carries with it an important message with the power to expose the truth and imbue those that wield it with the power to shape the galaxy to come... 'Cast of Characters' in order of appearance; + means available for missions Players: New Characters: Karini'i, former apprentice of Darth Alvor HK-51 Seth Azaze UNKNOWN CHARACTER Established Characters: Febo Hotaru Otasi -------------------------------------------------------------------- Crew of the Ession Strike: Captain: Gruh Ghi (Weequay) 1st Officer: Harold Forville + Security Chief: Ndiru (Chiss Female) + Quartermaster: Shoko (Mirialan Female) + Chief Medical Officer: Yanran / Medical Droid + Engineering Chief: Squllik Fandy (Chadra-Fan) + Squadran Leader: Marlo + Nasik De'lina (Bothan Bartender) Kenrod Blonpres (scout) -------------------------------------------------------------------- Allies: Present Companions Alyssa Halson + Yanran + Mr. Slev (Darth Sleveer) Jada + Aren-dia + The Joiners + The Red Lady + Cirurrp Sqorg + Distant Associates: Mara Jade Decker Halson Kyle Katarn Corler Vix President Stellis (Corellia) Brenda Mel the Drunkard Rev the Gambler Jultan Starspr (Exchange Boss) Riz the Hunter Ilthya -------------------------------------------------------------------- Enemies: http://karlsstarwarscampaign.wikia.com/wiki/Rashiir Rashiir (Luke Skywalker) Ben Solo Rear Admiral Sim Mey'lara Jedi Knight Jovakevi Bowdra -------------------------------------------------------------------- Other Characters: Meetra Surik + Holu (Kid Adopted) Pu Khia (wise Gran investor) Nicosami Burrdok (a woman with connections) Gorbo the Hutt -------------------------------------------------------------------- Deceased: Current Resources * The Ession Strike (modified CR-90 corvette) * Exchange Contacts Known Organizations The Resistance (Allied) The New Confederacy of Independent Systems (Allied) The Knights of Cortosis (Allied) The Hunter's Coalition (Soon to be Allied) The Illuminated Inquisiton ( indifferent) -------------------------------------------------------------------- The Jedi Order (Hostile) The New Republic (Hostile) --------------------------------------------------------------------- The Corellian Council (Liked) The Chiss Ascendency (Neutral) The Exchange (Liked) The First Order (Neutral) The Hapes Consortium (Neutral) The Hutt Cartel (Neutral) The True Imperials of Muunilinst (Neutral) The Mandalorian Clans (Neutral) Missions and Leads: This is a section for the players to take note of the information they've already collected about the campaign and the possible missions currently available to them. Make Alliances: *''Corellian Government'' *The Exchange Nar-Shadda *The Hutts Nal-Hutta (Dethrone Gorbo the Hutt from his rule of Tattooine) *Mandolorian Clans Mandalore *Imperial Splinter Faction Muunilnist *The Chiss Regions Discover Rashiir's weakness: * Investigate the Mother of Chaos Personal Leads: *Track mysterious observer in ship's droids (HK) *Discover more about the Gou'ald (Seth) *Unlock more of Meetra's memories (Karini'i) *Track remnants of the Corellian hive (Tsune) *What's behind door number 3? Alternative Missions: * Steal the Hotarucron from Yanran and bring to Rashiir to join his faction (will preclude you from group play with current character but will provide unique RP opportunities in GM plotlines). Past Missions and Places: Key: Mission Name, Location, (xp earned, * = Advance): The Calm Before the Fall, The Gentle Wake, (1) Welcome to the Jungle, Hunter's Paradise, (3) Escape Vector, Hunter's Paradise, (1)* Welcome to the Resistance, Errant Venture, (2) Meet the Rebel Scum, Ession Strike, (1) Necessary Allies?, Corellia, (2)* Escapes and Exams, Corellia, (1) Into the World Puller, Centerpoint Station, (2) The Corellian Coup, Corellia, ''(2)* Drunken Master Style, ''Nar Shaddaa, (1) Got Rep?, Nar Shaddaa, ''(1) Placing Bets, ''Nar Shaddaa, (1) Beautiful Monsters, Nar Shaddaa, ''(2)* A Dubious Exchange, ''Nar Shaddaa, (2) Planet of the Slugs, Nal Hutta, (2) Deserts and Dragons, Tatooine, (2)* Know Thy Enemy, Tatooine, (1) Slug Flambe, Tatooine, (2) Demon of the Sands, Tatooine (2)* Total XP Earned: 15xp+31xp = 46xp Timeline: For reference future unconfirmed events in other timelines: Alternative Universes and Cannon Flexible Sessions: ST/SW Crossover: Ancient Rakatan Vessel http://karlsstarwarscampaign.wikia.com/wiki/Gate Gate Trek Wars http://karlsstarwarscampaign.wikia.com/wiki/The The Age of Revan http://karlsstarwarscampaign.wikia.com/wiki/New New Series Preview: Companion Tales Links to Related Wikis and Sites: Karl's Star Wars Wiki 1 Karl's Stormwrack Campaign Fallout: Broken Road Campaign Wookieepedia Karl's Deviant Art Collections Star Wars RPG Index Wizard's Dice Roller Category:Browse